The Majin Lord Saga
The Majin Lord Saga is the very first saga of Robot Ball Z. It is seven episodes long. The first four episodes really have nothing to do with the overall plot and are just generally random but after Episode Four things get serious and they stay that way until someone steps up and finishes the fight. This season also features the debuts of almost every character in the series. Including the main characters themselves. So sit back, relax, and see the saga that started it all! Plot After some fun times are had between the Z fighters, and some humiliating times are had...mostly by Trunks... the unthinkable happens. Vegeta is turned to the dark side by the beastly Majin Lord. The culprit? None other than Goku. His annoying tactics have pushed Vegeta a bit too far, triggering his Majin transformation. Now it is up to Goku, Trunks, Piccolo, and the rest of the Z fighters to stop the Majin Lord and his group of powerful minions Evil Batman, Spretzel, and the newly transformed Saiyan Prince Vegeta before it's too late! Main Characters Heroes: *Vegeta *Trunks *Goku *Gohan *Kami *Piccolo Villains: *Majin Lord *Majin Vegeta *Evil Batman *Spretzel *Frieza *Captain Ginyu Side Characters: *Android 18 *Android 19 *Great Saiyaman *Justice Batman *Justice Cat *Krillin *Majin Buu *Minotia *Park Batman *Spiderman Fusion Characters: *Future Vegetrunks Groups: *The Majins Mini Episodes from this Season These are little random videos uploaded by either kingvegetajr24 or xHannibalRisingx that have nothing to do with the regular episodes. I will put them here in order and describe what goes on in them. *'The Approval Show with Trunks:' Trunks says what he approves and disapproves of. *'Bee is a dildo: '''Bee, a character that has yet to be seen in Robot Ball Z, is a dildo to Majin Buu. *'aint nobody got time for that RBZ: Vegeta tells us what he no longer has time for. *'trunks is a queer: '''Vegeta talks smack about his son, Trunks. *'bring it 19: 'Kami is angry with Android 19 for stealing his stuff and wants revenge. *'ewwwww: 'Kami sniffs dog crap. Enough said. *'vegeta talks: 'Vegeta tells us to check out "TheSaiyanSquad" and that Trunks and Kami are gay. *'me balls 1-5: 'A series of funny videos involving some of the main characters of Robot Ball Z. *'green out: 'Kami sniffs a dog and tells us how he went back in time and fought Frieza. *'PURPLES HAVE SOULS!!!: 'Trunks angrily defends his hair color to Vegeta and his friends. *'vegeta's Secret: 'Vegeta says he found Trunks in his closet with gay magazines so Trunks is his daughter. *'at the park: 'Vegeta and Trunks go to the park and mess around. *'at the park at the slide: 'While at the Park, Trunks pisses off Vegeta. *'Trunks Feels Pretty: 'Park Batman makes Trunks sing a song on the way to the Time Chamber. 'Power Ranking (Heroes) #'Future Vegetrunks' #'Android 18' #'Trunks' #'Goku' #'Vegeta' #'Great Saiyaman' #'Gohan' #'Piccolo' #'Krillin' #'Spiderman' #'Kami' #'Batman' #'Justice Cat' 'Power Ranking (Villians)' #'Majin Lord' #'Majin Buu' #'Majin Vegeta' #'Android 19' #'Frieza' #'Captain Ginyu' #'Spretzel' #'Evil Batman'